Bianca's real story
by PercabethThalicoAndCaleo4Ever
Summary: Did you ever want to know what happened to Bianca before Camp-Half blood found her? Here is the story I DONT WON ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! THEY ARE RICK RIORDAN'S. One shot story


Bianca's real story

Note to audience: This story is for Percy Jackson lovers or anyone that read "The Titans Curse" from the series Percy Jackson and the Olympians and if you didn't read this book, you should read it.

Bianca DiAngelo was walking around the campus of her new boarding school with her brother NicoDiAngelo. They had just moved from the Lotus Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas. They lived there for some time before a lawyer came and took them here. They were in that school for two weeks but they still didn't fit in. After wandering around for some time with her brother, she got back to her room that night and went to sleep after a long day.

The next day, Bianca went to find her brother as soon as she got up. He wasn't eating breakfast, in his room or at any of his classes. She looked everywhere and asked everyone. He was nowhere to be seen. She was getting really worried something dangerous happened to him. "_Will I ever see my brother again? I hope he is safe…" _ she thought to herself. She asked everyone where her brother was but no one seemed to know. When Bianca got back to her dorm, she was getting ready sleep when she found a note on top of her pillow that said:

"_There is a reason that you feel that you are different._

_You are not a normal kid. Your brother is discovering that now._

_All of the myths you hear in history class about the Greek gods are true._

_You never met me, your father, for one reason._

_I am your father. The God of the Dead._

_I just want to meet you but if you don't come to see me,_

_your brother will suffer harsh consequences._

_See you soon._

_Hades_

_PS -I'm watching you…_

Bianca thought this was some stupid joke from the other girls in her grade. They never liked her and thought that she was a weirdo. She just ignored the note and went to sleep. The next day, Bianca woke up and went to search for her brother again. Not even his roommates had seen him. It seemed that he wasn't in their room last night. Now she began to think that Hades actually kidnapped her brother! She started to freak out but told herself to calm down because Greek gods didn't exist. That night she went to her room and found another note that said:

"_I told you I was watching you._

_You didn't believe me_

_I do have your brother with me and he will suffer_

_many consequences if you don't come to the Underworld_

_to enter my kingdom you can come through LA_

_Hades_

Bianca was freaking out! Nico was gone! She had to save him, but how could she afford to go to LA? Even though going by bus was cheaper, how could she afford it? Then she remembered. When the lawyer had taken them to the school, she also gave them $300. That was more than enough to go to LA. She got all the things that she would need, even her bow and arrow that she had had as long as she could remember. She escaped the school and got in a bus to LA.

After some days in the bus, Bianca realized that there was some creature following the bus. They stopped to rest in a gas station and then the creature started to attack the people. It seemed like it could sense her. She got her bow and arrow and shot the creature and it turned into dust. That was a mistake as soon as the creature died, ten more appeared. She ran away from the bus and the creatures followed her. She shot one after the other until there was only one. That one was harder to aim at because it was fast. Finally she shot it. A girl who looked to be around twelve appeared out of nowhere and said:

"Hello demigod. I'm Artemis Goddess of the Hunt. What you did was amazing! You should be in Camp Half-Blood. The outside world is very dangerous for a demigod like you. If you want, I can take you there."

"Thank you Artemis, but I have to go to the underworld save my brother, and I have NO IDEA what Camp Half-Blood is." Bianca replied

"If you want I can also take you there. I just can't enter the underworld."

"Oh! Thank you! I am so grateful."

They got in Artemis' carriage and they got toLA in no time. Artemis gave Bianca some drachmas and then Bianca entered the underworld. When she got to the river Styx, she saw the ferryman with his boat. She gave him the drachma and then they went to Hades' palace. When they got there, Bianca heard some voices. She followed to voices and saw her brother with a man. She knew he was her dad because of the resemblance between him and nico. Especially in the eyes.

"Leave my brother alone!" Bianca screamed.

"Oh! Hello darling! How are you? I didn't know you were coming!" Hades said.

"I'm here. I'm taking my brother back to our school."

"He can leave but you can't. You are staying with me."

"No I'm not and you can't make me stay."

"All right then but you will regret it very much."

"I don't believe in you."

"Very well then believe what you want. You will still regret it.

"Bye. I don't want to see you ever again. Also, I don't want my brother to remember this so take it out of his mind and takes us back to our school."

"Ok then, but you will see me shortly again."

"Bye."

Instantly Bianca and Nico appeared in the school. The teachers and the principal where very angry at them for leaving school for more than two weeks. They were grounded for two weeks and they couldn't leave their room.

After they met Grover. He was a new kid that seemed older that everyone but was in Bianca's grade. He was their only friend and he was nice. Everything was going fine until the day of the dance…


End file.
